Don't Answer the door
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Mark Answered the door and let a very annoying and unwanted guest in.


Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

Side Note: Pete is Back! and everyone still hates Him! To get this you should read my other story Party Line even though you really need to only if you wanna know why everyone hates him in the first place LOL

Mimi was sitting on the Couch watching Law and Order and Mark was Filming Maureen eating an apple.

"Stop Filming me Mark!" Maureen yelled "Or I'll break your face!"

"But Maureen!" Mark yelled "I dont have an footage of anyone eating an Apple!"

"How about Footage of this?" Maureen asked flipping off the camera

"I'm sure Mark's got plenty of that" Mimi told her "Roger does it to him like all the time"

"So what episode is this?" Maureen asked Mimi

"The one where the mom kills the daughter cause she was a slut and stole her boyfriend" Mimi told her

"The one where Detective Green sticks the tooth pick in the door so they guy couldent hide his gun before the warrent came?" Maureen asked

"No that's the other one!" Mimi yelled

"What's the difference you seen one you seen them all" Mark told them "Someone dies and Detective Green and Briscoe solve it"

Just then there was a knock on the door

"Mark" Maureen told him "Door"

"But your closer" Mark told her

"I guess you dident hear me" Maureen told him "MARK THE DOOR! ANSWER IT!"

"Whatever..." Mark said as he opened the door

"Hey guys!" Angel said hugging Mark

"ANGEL! HEY!" Mimi yelled

"Hey Collins!!" Maureen yelled as she ran over to him

"Now you get up..." Mark muttered

"Duh!" Maureen replied "I love Collin's he's like my BFF"

"So what's everyone up too?" Angel asked

"Law and Order" Maureen told her

"Fuck I'm not watching that show I hate it!" Angel told them

"How can you hate Law and Order?" Mark asked

"Detective Green he's scary! I hate him!" Angel yelled

"But...He looks just like Collin's" Maureen told her "That's why I love the show"

"No he does not!" Angel told her "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Cause it's true" Mimi told her

"Guys be quiet!" Collin's told them "Dont tell her that last time Roger told her that I dident get laid for a week"

"Change the Channel Mimi" Angel demanded

"Fine...I'll put on Spongebob" Maureen told her

Then another Knock on the door

"MARK DOOR" Collin's yelled

"Are you kidding me?" Mark asked "Your standing like right in front of it!"

"Again" Collin's told him "MARK ANSWER THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR!"

"Fine..." Mark said as he answered it

"OMG! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!!" Pete yelled

"Who the fuck are you?" Maureen asked him

"My name's Pete!" Pete yelled

"Why should we care?" Mimi asked

"Cause we talked on the phone before!" Pete yelled

"Nah...We dident" Collin's told him "I would have remembered talking to a Fool like you!"

"Wait a minute" Angel told them "Pete as In Party line Bath tub Pete?"

"THAT'S ME!" Pete yelled "Ya see I finally got out of the tub 4 hours ago! and I wanted to hang out and eat some glue with you guys!"

"Urm...That Party Line was like...4 months ago" Mark told him "You just got out of the tub 4 hours ago?"

"Yes I did" Pete told "I was trying to find my ducky!"

"Pete are you like...Special?" Collin's asked "Or just a big Geek?"

"I'm 30 and I live with my mom!" Pete told them

"I'd say Both" Maureen told them

"So..." Pete asked "Which one of you is AngelCake?"

"Urg!" Angel yelled "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT CAUSE I DONT EVEN KNOW YOU!"

"So does that mean your made of cake?" Pete asked "Can I eat you?"

"NO ONLY I CAN!" Collin's yelled "Do not touch Angel! she is mine!"

"We can share the cake..." Pete told them as he pulled out a bottle of glue and drank it

"Are you eating Glue?" Mimi asked

"It's not glue it's soda" Pete told them

"Sure it is..." Collin's told him

"May I use your Bathroom?" Pete asked

"Why the fuck not..." Maureen told him "It's the next room"

"Gee thanks!" Pete told her "You wanna date me?"

"No" Maureen told him "I'm a lesbian"

"Oh" Pete told her "So wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No" Maureen told him "I like Girls"

"Oh I get it now! and I like Girls too!" Pete told her "So wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you were going to use the bathroom" Angel asked him

"I dont wanna go now..." Pete told her "I'm gonna make a record and not use the bathroom for 7 days"

"That can cause serious bladder problems" Mark told him

"Your right!" Pete told him "I'm just gonna pee out on your fire escape"

"Yeah good luck with that" Collin's told him

"BRB" Pete told him

"Why did he just say BRB like were online?" Mimi asked him "I dont think he's Special I just think he's a bored 30 year old loser..."

"Agreed" Angel told her

"Ok I'm back" Pete announced "I pissed on some guys head and he got angry"

"Wow..."Angel said

"Hey your kinda hot" Pete told Angel "Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I cant be your girlfriend" Angel told him

"Oh it's ok if you have another man" Pete told her "I'm very flexable and understanding about that"

"As strange as that is" Angel told him "I CANT be your girlfriend cause I'm technically not a girl"

"Your still a girl to me baby!" Collin's told her

"That's so sweet!" Angel told him "Thanks baby"

"But you look like a girl so you must be!" Pete told her

"I give up..." Angel told everyone

"So you'll be my girlfriend?" Pete asked

"NO!" Angel yelled

"So Mimi..." Pete started to say

"NO I WILL NOT BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND" Mimi yelled

"You must be phychic! How did you know I was gonna say that?" Pete asked

Then another knock on the door only this one was a very angry knock

"Marky the door!" Angel told him

"Are you kidding me Angel!" Mark told her "Your hand is resting on the door handle! you can so answer that!"

"Let me try that Again" Angel suggested "MARKY SWEETIE DOOR FUCKING ANSWER IT NOW! THANKS!"

"Fine...This is so the last time" Mark said as he opened it

"YOU!" Roger stormed in and pointed at Pete

"Me?" Pete asked

"Yes YOU!" Roger yelled "Your the fucker who pissed on my head!"

"Hey Everyone..." Joanne said "Sorry were late I had to pick up Roger from Band practice and Benny got kicked out so we helped him pick his stuff up from the street"

"Then we made bad timing" Benny said "Cause that guy pissed on Roger's head from the fire escape"

"GET OUTTA MY LOFT NOW BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU!" Roger yelled

"But I just wanted to..." Pete started to say

"I DONT CARE WHY YOUR HERE GET OUT" Roger yelled "NOW!"

"Ok Fine I'll go eat glue by myself" Pete said

"JUST GO!" Roger yelled

Pete ran out the door

"I'M NEVER GONNA GET THE SMELL OF PISS OUTTA MY HAIR!" Roger yelled "WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"That was Pete" Maureen told him "The 30 year old man who takes baths and enjoys party lines"

"Remeber?" Mark asked "Like 3-4 months ago?"

"God I hated that fucker" Joanne told them

"Thank god he's gone and that's over" Angel told them

"It's far from over...I'm gonna find him and I'm gonna make him pay for my piss scented hair" Roger told Angel

"Revenge is never good Roger" Benny told him

"Ewwwww!" Collin's yelled

"What?" Mimi asked

"Pete shit in my bag of pot and now it's no good!" Collin's yelled "I refuse to smoke this and I'm gonna help you find his house Roger!" Collin's yelled

"But for now...Lets get drunk" Maureen suggested

"LETS GO!" Benny yelled "I'm buying thanks to Muffy's credit Cards!"

"Dont you mean Alison?" Mark asked

"Who cares?" Benny asked "The bitch kicked me out!...So lets get drunk and make a toast"

"A Toast to what?" Joanne asked

"To sex!" Maureen yelled

"To Revenge!" Collin's and Roger yelled

"To Detective Green leaving law and Order!" Angel yelled

"To Pete being gone!" Mimi yelled

"To Me never Answering that door again!" Mark yelled

Then there was a knock on the door

"MARK DOOR!" Everyone yelled

"Fine...I'll get it" Mark told them "Last time seriously!"


End file.
